


Rough Sex leads to Shower Sex

by beebeebunni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeebunni/pseuds/beebeebunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan likes his sex rough. Itachi doesn't, but will put up with it. After a particularly rough night, Hidan decides to repay the Uchiha with something a bit more soothing.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All Characters are owned by Kishimoto, Masashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first straight up smut fic. There's not enough Hidan/Itachi fictions that are just Hidan/Itachi, which saddens me because I love this pairing. So I've taken it upon myself to add more.

Hidan threw his head back against the wall behind him, his breathing slowly turning into soft pants. The pale slender fingers of his lover glided along his naked chest, occasionally nails scratching hard enough to result in him to hissing out a curse. Hidan smirked over gritted teeth as the noirette nipped and grazed the length with his teeth before teasing the tip with his tongue.   
“Fucking bitch.” Hidan muttered running a hand through his lover’s hair before gripping the strands in his fist.   
Itachi smirked despite the pain of hair being gripped tightly; he loved making the silver haired man squirm like this. “Hidan, watch it.” He growled up at him after a particularly hard tug.   
Hazy violet eyes looked down at him, teeth biting down lightly on his bottom lip, as he tugged the raven locks forcing Itachi upward off his knees. Itachi hissed at the pain, onyx eyes turning red as he glared at the other man. This only turned Hidan on more. He liked getting the Uchiha mad, it made the sex rougher since he was more susceptible to inflict pain when he was agitated, which was just what Hidan wanted.   
Now straddling the legs he was just between, Itachi wrapped his arms around Hidan’s neck, “You could have just said you wanted me to sit instead of pulling my hair.”   
“I know, but it’s more fun when you’re angry.” Hidan purred before closing the gap between them, their lips meeting passionately. Hidan’s hands traveled down Itachi’s sides causing him to shiver and moan softly, breaking the kiss momentarily. Hidan’s hands continued downward until they reached Itachi’s lower back. He retreated one hand before quickly bringing it back down again, spanking the noirette, who arched in surprise letting out a small whimper before moaning as the same hand rubbed away the spinning pain. Leaning his head on Hidan’s shoulder. He shifted so that his ass was out a bit more.  
“You like that, ya little slut?” Hidan asked before bringing his hand down once again. Itachi arched his back, and moaned in response. It was then Itachi felt something trying to enter him.  
“Lube first, you dick!” Itachi snarled through gritted teeth as he pulled the other’s hand away from him.  
Hidan frowned a bit, “Fine, fine.” He moved his hand reaching for the nightstand, and pulled out a bottle of lube. Itachi watched making sure Hidan put enough on his fingers. When they were thoroughly coated; Itachi shifted giving Hidan better access to him. Not wanting to ruin the mood, Hidan made sure to prep Itachi slowly. He didn’t like this, but it did make Itachi more willing, so he bore with it. However, he did like to watch as Itachi arched and moaned from the movement of his fingers. Soon Hidan added more, one at a time, until Itachi was all but begging for something bigger. Upon the request Hidan removed his fingers from him, Itachi immediately moved to a steadier position holding onto Hidan’s shoulders, though still straddling him.   
Itachi lowered himself onto Hidan’s warm shaft. He softly whined a bit as it entered him, biting his bottom lip. Seeing his lover seem like he was in pain turned Hidan more. Once he was in completely, he pulled Itachi in for quick kiss before trailing more along the younger’s jaw, and down his neck where he began to suck, nipping at the flesh there. Unable to hold back anymore, Itachi started rolling his hips; causing a deep satisfying moan from Hidan. Itachi then lifted himself up a bit before bringing himself back down, slowly quickening the motion each time he repeated it. The deliberate pace was maddening Hidan, it was much too slow. Gripping his lover’s hips harshly, he brought him down harshly on his shaft. Itachi threw his head back, digging his nails into Hidan’s flesh. He lifted his hips again allowing Hidan to slam into him, hitting the spot that caused his vision to go white for a moment.   
Hidan’s grip on his hips was quite tight, Itachi was sure was sure he’d have bruises and nail indents there in the morning. He didn’t care though no one else would ever see them. The marks he’d leave on Hidan on the other hand. The man rarely wore a shirt, so any fairly deep wounds or ones Hidan didn’t feel like healing right away would be seen. Explanations for them were never given when anyone tried to ask. Knowing this Itachi bit down fairly hard on Hidan’s shoulder as that spot was hit once more, he was sure he could taste metal. He felt Hidan shutter underneath him, his hips bucking continually hitting Itachi’s sweet spot. A hand reached up yanking Itachi’s ponytail in return for the bite. He didn’t mind as he dug his nails into his lover’s back as a particularly rough wave of pleasure shook him.   
Hidan wrapped his hand around the shaft between them, moving in time with the movements of their hips. Itachi dragged his nails up Hidan’s muscular back, until his hands were tightly gripping fists full of silver hair.   
“Hidan. Fuck.” Itachi panted as the friction between them was becoming more intense. Hidan responded by nipping the other side of Itachi’s neck, continuing to work his shaft as he plowed into him.  
“Hidan.” Itachi pulled his hair yanking his head back roughly. Hidan moaned against lips crashing into his. Itachi broke the kiss, tossing his head back mouth agape as he was brought to orgasm. Feeling his lover’s body spasm around him was all Hidan needed for his release. He leaned his head into Itachi’s chest, curses and praises to his god spilling from his lips as he spent himself into his lover.

Panting heavily, Hidan leaned back against the wall behind them. Itachi followed suit leaning forward, resting his forehead in the crook of Hidan’s neck. As their breath began to steady Hidan removed himself from Itachi, as the younger shakily tried to clean off their abdomens. His efforts seemed futile, as Hidan kept moving.  
“Hold still.” Itachi frowned, gently smacking Hidan’s peck.  
Hidan rolled his eyes, “Shut it. We can clean up later.” He pushed the younger off his lap on to the mattress.   
“HIDAN.” The Uchiha hissed as the man lay next to him. Tan muscled arms wrapping around the lean paler body.   
Said man, growled deep from his chest, “Shut the fuck up. You complain I don’t cuddle enough, but when I do you fucking complain more.” He leaned his forehead against Itachi’s, looking into his eyes.  
“But’s it’s sticky, and gross.” Itachi complained, pouting uncharacteristically causing the hothead next to calm down a bit.  
The corner of Hidan’s lips twitched, “So? Do you honestly feel like standing in the shower at this point?” He hated when Itachi did that. He didn’t know how to react to it.  
“No, but I don’t want to be sticky either.” Itachi suppressed a yawn, still trying to maintain eye contact.  
Hidan pulled him closer, “Pretty sure that fuckin’ proves my point.”  
“Fine.” Itachi sighed, “I’ll nap for a bit first.” He snuggled closer to the taller man.  
Hidan smirked, “Great. Nap first, shower sex later.” There was a sharp smack sound as Itachi slapped Hidan’s chest playfully. He looked up looking half annoyed and a bit amused. “What?” Hidan chuckled, looking down, “You know want to.”   
Itachi tried not to smile as he rolled his eyes. He nestled his head under Hidan’s chin, smiling against the man’s neck as he felt a hand gently cupping the back of his head. Hidan shifted a bit so that his lips met the top of Itachi’s head, kissing the other man as he held him gently. They both slowly drifted off resting peacefully in the warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi’s legs felt weak as he stood under the stream of hot water. His knees shook threatening to buckle as his hips, covered in hand shaped bruises, ached. He ran a hand gently through his wet hair careful not to brush against the tender parts of scalp where hair had been pulled. His hand continued along to the crook of his neck, fingertips softly inspecting the indents left by Hidan’s teeth. He lightly bit his bottom lip, heat started to build in his stomach at the thought of last night. However, that same thought made his body ache causing the heat to quickly dissipate. He groaned, leaning his head against the wall in front of him allowing the water to run down his back.

“Ya know. Kakuzu will have your ass if you waste water.” Came a voice still a bit gruff from sleep. A chill rushed through as he opened and closed the shower door.  
Itachi glanced over his shoulder, “I honestly don’t care.” He grumbled as an armed wrapped around his waist, and a kiss was planted on the back of his head. He leaned back against Hidan’s broad chest, letting the slightly taller man help hold him up. He tilted his head to look up at him. Hidan’s eyes were closed as he let the water wash away the sweat and dirt from last night. His normally gelled back silver hair hung loosely, framing his angular face.

It always surprised Itachi when he saw Hidan like this. How could someone who seemed as barbaric as him also look so handsome? Not that people who are barbaric are usually ugly, or that handsome people can’t be barbaric. It’s just something about the combination in Hidan seemed like it should be out of place. At least from Itachi’s experience.  
Maybe that’s why I love him. Itachi thought as he watched the water run down the curve of Hidan’s cheek.

Hidan swept his hair back with his free hand, before moving his head out of the stream of water. After wiping the water droplets away from his eyes, he looked down at the noirette leaning against him.  
“The fuck you staring at?” He asked, feeling a bit self-conscious from his lover’s unexpected gaze.  
Itachi felt his cheeks warm he quickly turned his head away, “Nothing.” He went to move so he could finish washing, but was held in place by the arm around him.  
“Bullshit. Why were you staring?” Hidan’s deep voice seemed closer causing a slight shutter to run down Itachi’s spin.  
“I wasn’t.” He insisted, trying to make his voice sound steady as fingers began gently running down his abdomen to his hips, “TCH!” Itachi grit his teeth after Hidan grazed across a particularly painful bruise.  
“Really did a number on yeah, didn’t I?” Hidan asked, almost innocently, letting the previous subject drop and began poking at the bruise.  
Itachi slapped Hidan’s hand away, “Yes. Now stop poking at that.” He growled through clenched teeth.  
“Oh, come on~.” Hidan teased poking it once more.  
Itachi turned his head to look at him, his wet hair whipping around sticking to his neck and the side of his face in the processes. His dark eyes glared into playful violet ones.  
Hidan sighed, finally getting the hint, “Alright. You’re obviously not in the mood. Guess I won’t then.” He frowned.  
Itachi mimicked Hidan’s expression, “You won’t, what?”  
“You know.” Hidan smirked.  
Itachi raised his eyebrows, “Oh. Well, no, we still can. I probably won’t be able to move much afterwards though.” The thought of having rough sex again made his body ache all over.  
Hidan pulled Itachi closer, wrapping both arms around his waist, “Well, I was thinking we could do something a bit less exhausting, especially since I thoroughly abused your ass last night.” He nuzzled the area right behind Itachi’s ear.  
“Come again?” Itachi blinked perplexed at what his lover was saying.  
Hidan smiled, “I probably will, but that’s not the point.” The joke earned him a playful smack to the arm.  
“Please explain because I was under the impression that you only liked it rough.” Itachi was at a loss. He assumed because of Hidan’s religion all his actions had to involve pain in someway.  
Hidan nudged Itachi to move so that the noirette was against the wall. The water running down his front, and steam danced along his pale skin.  
Oh Jashin-sama. Hidan bit his lip as he gazed upon the other man, internally begging his god to forgive him for not wanting to inflict pain this time. 

Itachi looked at the Hidan, eyebrow still raised, carefully watching as the other man moved the showerhead so it wasn’t right on them. Hidan rested his opposite arm on the wall next to Itachi’s head, as he leaned in to kiss him. Itachi closed his eyes tilting his head obliging to the request, though he was still unsure of what his lover was thinking. Hidan glided his other hand down Itachi’s abdomen again, deviating to his hips making sure not to cross over any obvious bruises.   
Itachi draped his arms lazily over Hidan’s shoulders before breaking their kiss, “What exactly are you doing?” he asked.  
“You’ll see.” Hidan smirked mischievously. He leaned back, in the tip of his tongue running across Itachi’s bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted. His hand trailed down even farther, fingers brushing through the dark hair there before gently gliding along the other’s length. Despite the hot water, Itachi’s body shuttered at the sudden touch.  
Oh. Now I get it. Itachi thought as the hand continued to work his shaft until he was somewhat hard.

Itachi could feel Hidan’s body shift. The arm that had been previously on the wall next to his head had moved. The free hand gently caressed the side of his face before slowly trailing his fingertips down his neck to his chest. He placed his hands on the back of Hidan’s head and neck deepening their kiss. The hand he had in the silver hair fisted some of it as the other’s callused hand teased his nipple.   
Hidan broke the kiss first, moving to lightly re-abuse the flesh on Itachi’s neck, though he didn’t stay there long. He moved gradually down his lover’s abdomen leaving nips and kisses in various places as he went. Itachi’s breathing increased the farther down Hidan went. Oh he was definitely sure what was going on now, despite how unusual it was.  
“Hi-Hidan.” Itachi panted, his voice going up an octave when he felt hot breath on sensitive skin.   
The man didn’t verbally respond, just glanced up at his name. Deep purple orbs were checking for any negative reactions in the noirette’s body language. He began when he found none.  
Painted nails found their way to scalp as Hidan’s tongue skillfully ran along the underside of Itachi. The Uchiha arched his shoulders, his back coming away from the wall a bit, as Hidan licked and sucked the tip of him. Itachi opened his mouth to protest the teasing, but was betrayed by a whimper that decided to escape in its place. He could feel Hidan’s mouth form a smirk around him as he continued with a few painfully slow motions with his hand.   
Unable to take much more teasing Itachi fisted enough silver hair to give a significant amount of pain when he pulled. He heard Hidan growl, the vibrations made him bite his lip as he failed to hold back a moan. He pulled again, trying to direct Hidan to take more. This time instead of a growl there was a chuckle.  
Next thing Itachi knew he was engulfed in heat. He bit down on his lip almost piercing the flesh. Head pressing against the wall as his shoulders lifted farther away from it. Hidan’s canines gently ran along the veins as his one hand caressed his balls. The other lifted Itachi’s leg over his shoulder before firmly grabbing his ass. Itachi whimpered in displeasure as he was removed from wet warmth of Hidan’s mouth, only to groan and pull the other man’s hair as teeth sunk into the exposed thigh of his lifted leg.  
“That’s for being impatient.” Hidan growled playfully before licking the fresh bite.  
Itachi looked down at him through the dark strands of wet hair that were falling in his face, “You were teasing too much.” He whined.  
“I don’t complain when you tease too much.” Hidan huffed before taking him in his mouth again.  
Itachi was going to retort, but the words were lost, watching Hidan’s cheeks concave as he sucked was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. He felt his heart beat increase as he watched. His hips wanted to buck, but the angle Hidan put him at prevented such an action from happening without repercussion in the form of falling. 

Hidan wrapped his fingers around Itachi’s base, and began moving them in time with his mouth. He winced a bit as his hair was pulled again. He glanced up through the pale lashes at his lover. His wet hair a lovely contrast to the flushed pale skin it was sticking to, the suggestive way his teeth were biting into his kiss swollen bottom lip, the way he moved his upper body in twists and arches. It was enough to make Hidan want to take him right here, but he knew that wouldn’t end well, even if it weren’t for the fact that the Uchiha was already bruised from earlier. He moved the hand that’d been firmly grasping Itachi’s ass down that leg, gently digging his nails in as he did so. He repeated the action a bit more as he dragging his teeth along until he reached the tip. He sucked roughly on it causing Itachi to slap a hand over his own mouth as he tried to suppress a particularly loud noise from escaping. His eyes shut tight as the pleasure rocked his body. 

Itachi panted, his breathing was becoming more irregular and harsh. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel the heat boiling in his stomach.   
“Hidan.” He whined between his fingers. Hazy eyes looking down, the hand that was still gripping a fist full of hair released it shakily combing it back.  
Meeting the onyx gaze, Hidan cocked an eyebrow as if teasingly asking what he wanted. The response he got was the hand raking back threw his hair before sharply pulling another fistful almost like a demand.  
Hidan moved his hand back up to Itachi’s hips, pulling them forward until the tip was almost in the back of his throat. His hair was pulled once more, not as rough, as if being begged.   
He obliged this time, “Hmm-mm.” he hummed. The vibration was all that was needed to finally send Itachi over the edge.   
There was no covering his mouth this time. Itachi arched head hitting against the hard tile before doubling over, one hand on Hidan’s shoulder trying to keep himself from falling over. Hidan held Itachi up as the last waves progressed through him. 

Hidan released Itachi from his mouth, turning his head toward the drain to spit out what was left. He removed the leg from over his shoulder. Itachi collapsed weakly to his knees; eyes still closed breathing trying to normalize. A gentle hand ran threw his long hair before nudging it toward a shoulder.  
“You okay?” Hidan asked uncharacteristically worried when he realized Itachi’s breathing was still shallow, and a bit harsh.  
The noirette nodded, nuzzling the crook of Hidan’s neck reassuringly, “I’m fine. Just need a minute.”  
“If you say so.” Not really sold, he kept an eye on him. After another moment Itachi’s breathing began to normalize, and Hidan internally sighed of relief. He ran his hand threw the dampened tresses, and down the pale back.  
“Think you can stand?” Hidan went to move, his knees hurt from kneeling on the hard linoleum.  
Itachi hummed a tired response, and went to move. His legs instantly giving out as he kneeled to get up. “Oh, fuck.” the rare explicit escaped as Itachi tried and failed again to get off the floor.  
“God damn it Uchiha.” Hidan sighed. He grabbed Itachi by the forearms, and yanked him to his feet. Immediately Hidan realized he’d have to hold the other man up when his knees buckled.   
He leaned his forehead against Hidan’s neck, a strangled whimper leaving his throat as he felt warm water hit him.  
“Complain if you want, but we still need to get cleaned off from last night. Unless you want to smell like wet sex.” Hidan grabbed a washcloth and soap.  
“I don’t need you to wash me.” Itachi tried to protest as the scratchy cloth was rubbed against his skin.  
Hidan growled deep in his chest, “Shut up, and let me fucking do this. Not like you can move at the moment anyway.” He had a point see that Itachi could barely stand by himself. The Uchiha sighed to tired to argue, and allowed the cleaning to commence.

Once Hidan had thoroughly washed them both he turned off the water, and leaned out to grab two towels.   
“I fine now.” Itachi tried to protest when Hidan went to wrap the other towel around him. He leaned away from the other man. He wavered a bit, but was able to stand on his own.  
Hidan raised an eyebrow, “If you fuckin’ insist.” Still, he didn’t go to far from the other just in case.  
They both dried off fairly quickly. Itachi grabbed the set of clean clothes he had brought in with him, and redressed. Hidan just wrapped the towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door. 

No one was in the hallway. Not that Hidan cared, but Itachi wasn’t one for letting people in on his private life. Before Hidan could leave the bathroom, he felt a tug on his hand. He looked over to find Itachi quite close to him.  
“What?” Hidan scowled.   
Itachi said nothing as he leaned up, quickly pressing his lips to Hidan’s. When he moved away a faint smile graced his lips, “You’ll be the one who can’t stand next time The smile turned to a smirk as a glint flashed in his dark eyes.  
“Oh really? Like to see you fucking try.” Hidan chuckled. He leaned in and kissed his noirette once more, “I gotta go pray. You go chill. Don’t want your fish bastard trying to fucking kill me for incapacitating you.”  
Itachi released his hand, nodding, “Alright. I’ll be in my room then.”

They left the bathroom going in opposite directions to their respective rooms.

When the hall was finally empty green foliage emerged from the wall.  
“Holy fuck.” voiced the white half of the strange creature.  
The black side concurred adding, “Who knew Hidan could be gentle. I think hell might have froze over.”  
“Should we tell the boss about this?” the white side asked.  
The black side laughed darkly, “No. No. Lets just see how this plays out.”  
With that the creature slipped back to the wall.


End file.
